1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener for a cargo container, more particularly to a fastener having a non-spherical shaped engaging element and a threaded shaft with a toothed part for engaging the engaging element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 11/062,070, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,101,130, the applicant disclosed a fastener that includes a mounting seat slidable on a pair of rails and formed with a central hole and a retaining recess, a threaded shaft extending threadedly through a fixed body interconnecting the rails, a toothed part extending from the threaded shaft into the central hole, and a spring-biased spherical engagement element received in the retaining recess and protruding into the central hole to be associated operably with the toothed part so as to arrest rotation of the mounting seat relative to the threaded shaft in a first direction and so as to permit rotation of the mounting seat relative to the threaded shaft in a second direction opposite to the first direction. However, since the engagement element is spherical in shape, the contact area between the engagement element and the toothed part is relatively small, which can result in an adverse effect on the fastening effect of the fastener.